Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka
The Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka, as it sounds, is a hybrid military/science state interested in expanding its military and technology. That being said, the group is not overly aggressive or expansive: rather, it seems more content with using its military for policing and defense duties. While civilians usually enjoy a wide range of civil freedoms, typically only scientists or military-men are able to partake in politics, and even then, only those that have proven themselves, making the Belkan Government work also like a meritocracy. Notable Members *Jaeger Nadja (Chancellor) *Katarina (Viceroy) *Razgriz Squadron **Jon 'Blaze' Faulke **Kei 'Edge' Faulke née Nagase **Alvin 'Chopper' Davenport **Hans 'Archer' Grimm **Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow *Galm Team **Fia 'Cipher' Faulke née Hatcher **Larry 'Solo-Wing Pixy' Faulke **'P.J.' Beckett *Mobius One *Nir'Ok'Tar (Council Member - Leader of the Groundskeepers) *Ignia II **Lord Eliwood (Council Member - Leader of Elibean Continent) **Lady Ninian **Marquis Mark **Marchioness Lyndis **King Ephraim (Council Member - Leader of the Magvel Continent) **Queen L'Arachel **Princess Eirika *Ignia III **Exalt Chrom (Council Member - Leader of Ylissean Continent) **Grandmaster Robin **West-Khan Basilio **East-Khan Flavia **Queen Say'ri (Council Member - Representative of the Valmese Continent) **Queen Corrin (Council Member - Representative of Continent Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido reside on) **King Ryoma of Hoshido **King Xander of Nohr *Ignia IV **Empress Sanaki (Council Member - Leader of the Tellius Continent) **King Sothe of Daein **Queen Micaiah of Daein **Queen Elincia of Crimea *Namilus (Council Member - Leader of the Protoss Lost Tribe) *Lotus (Council Member - Leader of the Tenno) *True-Queen Ilya (Council Member - Leader of the Anti-Grineer) *Lech Kril (Anti-Grineer Flag Officer) *Sargas Ruk (Anti-Grineer General) *Tyl Regor (Anti-Grineer Scientist) *Kela De Thaym (Anti-Grineer Field Commander) *Alad V (Council Member - Leader of Alad V's Corpus) *Yeskene (Council Member - Leader of the Tholian Ascendency) *Overseer-0-01 (Council Member - Leader of the Scrin) Gallery of Members (Doesn't hold EVERY member in the list) AidenRender.png|Jaeger Nadja (Chancellor) Katarina.png|Katarina (Viceroy) Chrom_(FE13_Artwork).png|Exalt Chrom (Council Member - Leader of Ylissean Continent) Robin_(female).png|Grandmaster Robin Avatar_FE14_Female.png|Queen Corrin of Valla (Council Member - Representative of Continent Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido reside on) 27-C_Program_Files_Dolphin_User_ScreenShots_RFEP01_RFEP01-66.jpg|King Sothe (Left) and Queen Micaiah (right) of Daein TaldarimExecutor_SC2_Head1.jpg|Executor Namilus (Council Member - Leader of the Protoss Lost Tribe) warframe___lotus_unrestrained_by_feralknights-d7eqa73.jpg|Lotus (Council Member - Leader of the Tenno) Illyasviel.von.Einzbern.full.1793435.jpg|True-Queen Ilya (Council Member - Leader of the Anti-Grineer) Alad_scenematic.jpg|Alad V (Council Member - Leader of Alad V's Corpus) Government The Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka is led by the Chancellor, who is then followed in authority by the Viceroy. After them is the Advisors Council, then below that is the Council of Leaders, and the lowest of them is the Senate, who handle day-by-day Government Operations. Military The Belkan Defense Force, formed during the Grineer invasion, is currently the primary Belkan mlitary, and consists of the Army, Navy, Marines, Air/Space Force, Tenno Operations Corps, and the Shadow Corps (the Belkan Special Forces). The Belkan Army, Marines, and Shadow Corps typically consists of a mix of a combination of modern and magical combat units, from the Army Rangers and Heavy Troopers of Strangereal to Mages and Clerics of the Ignia System. The Belkan Air/Space Force is one of the finest Airforces in the galaxy, with more than half of the nations that formed the Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka nearly specializing in fighter combat. Belka starships, until recently, mostly consisted of Species 8472, Protoss, and later, Tholian and Scrin designs. Recently, however, the Belkans, now settled into their powerbase, have begun developing their own classes of starship, some following the trends of the Strangerealian airships and superplanes. Soldiers Strangerealean (Post-Grineer Invasion) Killzone_0002-00000.jpg|Trooper Kzsf-helghast.png|Shock Trooper Killzone_Sniper.jpg|Sniper Support_Trooper.png|Anti-Armor Trooper LMG_Trooper.png|Machine Gunner Leets.jpg|Commando Ignia System-Native *'*' - Typically uses a ground-based mount, typically a horse *'**' - Typically uses a flying mount (will be specified) Ylissean and Valmese Continents AwakeningCavalierPortrait.png|Cavalier * AwakeningPaladinPortrait.png|Paladin * AwakeningKnightPortrait.png|Knight AwakeningGeneralPortrait.png|General AwakeningGreatKnightPortrait.png|Great Knight * AwakeningMyrmidonPortrait.png|Myrmidon AwakeningSwordmasterPortrait.png|Swordmaster AwakeningThiefPortrait.png|Thief AwakeningTricksterPortrait.png|Trickster AwakeningAssassinPortrait.png|Assassin AwakeningBarbarianPortrait.png|Barbarian AwakeningBerserkerPortrait.png|Berserker AwakeningFighterPortrait.png|Fighter AwakeningWarriorPortrait.png|Warrior AwakeningMercenaryPortrait.png|Mercenary AwakeningHeroPortrait.png|Hero AwakeningArcherPortrait.png|Archer AwakeningSniperPortrait.png|Sniper AwakeningBowKnightPortrait.png|Bow Knight * AwakeningDarkMagePortrait.png|Dark Mage AwakeningSorcererPortrait.png|Sorcerer AwakeningMagePortrait.png|Mage AwakeningDarkKnightPortrait.png|Dark Knight * AwakeningPriestPortrait.png|Priest AwakeningWarMonkPortrait.png|War Monk No Data Available.png|Cleric AwakeningSagePortrait.png|Sage No Data Available.png|Troubadour * AwakeningValkyriePortrait.png|Valkyrie * AwakeningWarClericPortrait.png|War Cleric AwakeningPegasusKnightPortrait.png|Pegasus Knight ** (Pegasus) AwakeningFalconKnightPortrait.png|Falcon Knight ** (Pegasus) AwakeningDarkFlierPortrait.png|Dark Flier ** (Pegasus) AwakeningWyvernRiderPortrait.png|Wyvern Rider ** (Wyvern) AwakeningWyvernLordPortrait.png|Wyvern Lord ** (Wyvern) AwakeningGriffonRiderPortrait.png|Griffon Rider ** (Griffon) Nohr FatesCavalierPortrait.png|Cavalier * FatesPaladinPortrait.png|Paladin * FatesKnightPortrait.png|Knight FatesGeneralPortrait.png|General FatesGreatKnightPortrait.png|Great Knight * FatesFighterPortrait.png|Fighter FatesBerserkerPortrait.png|Berserker FatesMercenaryPortrait.png|Mercenary FatesBraveHeroPortrait.png|Hero FatesOutlawPortrait.png|Outlaw FatesBowKnightPortrait.png|Bow Knight * FatesAdventurerPortrait.png|Adventurer FatesWyvernRiderPortrait.png|Wyvern Rider ** (Wyvern) FatesWyvernLordPortrait.png|Wyvern Lord ** (Wyvern) Revenant_Knight.png|Malig Knight ** (Wyvern) FatesDarkMagePortrait.png|Dark Mage FatesSorcererPortrait.png|Sorcerer FatesDarkKnightPortrait.png|Dark Knight * FatesRodKnightPortrait.png|Troubadour * Strategist.png|Strategist * FatesGarouPortrait.png|Wolfskin FatesManagarmPortrait.png|Wolfssegner FatesWitchPortrait.png|Witch Hoshido FatesSamuraiPortrait.png|Samurai Enemy_Trueblade.png|Trueblade FatesVillagerMPortrait.png|Villager FatesHerbMerchantPortrait.png|Apothecary FatesGreatMerchantPortrait.png|Merchant FatesWeaponMasterPortrait.png|Master of Arms Ninja.png|Ninja Elite_Ninja.png|Elite Ninja Puppeteer.png|Mechanist FatesOniSavagePortrait.png|Oni Savage FatesShuraPortrait.png|Oni Chieftain FatesBlacksmithPortrait.png|Blacksmith FatesLancerPortrait.png|Spear Fighter FatesHolyLancerPortrait.png|Spear Master FatesSpellcasterPortrait.png|Diviner Exorcist_Portrait_FE14.png|Onmyoji FatesBasaraPortrait.png|Basara No Data Available.png|Monk FatesMountainPriestPortrait.png|Great Master FatesPriestessPortrait.png|Shrine Maiden FatesWarPriestessPortrait.png|Priestess FatesPegasusWarriorPortrait.png|Sky Knight ** (Pegasus) FatesFalconWarriorPortrait.png|Falcon Knight ** (Pegasus) FatesBowmanPortrait.png|Archer FatesHolyBowmanPortrait.png|Sniper Golden_Kite_Warrior.png|Kinshi Knight ** (Golden-Kite) FatesYoukoPortrait.png|Kitsune FatesNineTailedFoxPortrait.png|Nine-Tails Protoss zealottalon.jpg|Zealot Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|Zealot Pikeman zwischenablage01-1426758684.jpg|Adept HighTemplar_SC2-LotV_Cine1.jpg|High Templar DarkTemplar_SC2_Game2.jpg|Nerazim Warrior (Lenassa Clan) DarkTemplar_SC2_Game3.jpg|Nerazim Warrior (Zer'atai Clan) archon.jpg|Archon hq-wallpapers_ru_abstraction3d_67114_1024x768.jpg|Dark Archon TwilightArchon_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Twilight Archon Tenno Base Warframe Ash.png|''Ash'' Warframe Tenno Atlas.png|''Atlas'' Warframe Tenno Banshee.png|''Banshee'' Warframe Tenno Chroma.png|''Chroma'' Warframe Tenno Ember.png|''Ember'' Warframe Tenno Equinox.png|''Equinox'' Warframe Tenno (Combined Form) Equinox (Day Form).png|''Equinox'' Warframe Tenno (Day Form) Equinox (Night Form).png|''Equinox'' Warframe Tenno (Night Form) Excalibur.png|''Excalibur'' Warframe Tenno Frost.png|''Frost'' Warframe Tenno Hydroid.png|''Hydroid'' Warframe Tenno Inaros.png|''Inaros'' Warframe Tenno Ivara.png|''Ivara'' Warframe Tenno Limbo.png|''Limbo'' Warframe Tenno Loki.png|''Loki'' Warframe Tenno Mag.png|''Mag'' Warframe Tenno Mesa.png|''Mesa'' Warframe Tenno Mirage.png|''Mirage'' Warframe Tenno Nekros.png|''Nekros'' Warframe Tenno Nezha.png|''Nezha'' Warframe Tenno Nova.png|''Nova'' Warframe Tenno Nyx.png|''Nyx'' Warframe Tenno Oberon.png|''Oberon'' Warframe Tenno Rhino.png|''Rhino'' Warframe Tenno Saryn.png|''Saryn'' Warframe Tenno Titania.png|''Titania'' Warframe Tenno Trinity.png|''Trinity'' Warframe Tenno Valkyr.png|''Valkyr'' Warframe Tenno Vauban.png|''Vauban'' Warframe Tenno Volt.png|''Volt'' Warframe Tenno Wukong.png|''Wukong'' Warframe Tenno Zephyr.png|''Zephyr'' Warframe Tenno Prime Warframe Ash Prime.png|''Ash Prime'' Warframe Tenno Ember Prime.png|''Ember Prime'' Warframe Tenno Excalibur Prime.png|''Excalibur Prime'' Warframe Tenno Frost Prime.png|''Frost Prime'' Warframe Tenno Loki Prime.png|''Loki Prime'' Warframe Tenno Mag Prime.png|''Mag Prime'' Warframe Tenno Nekros Prime.png|''Nekros Prime'' Warframe Tenno Nova Prime.png|''Nova Prime'' Warframe Tenno Nyx Prime.png|''Nyx Prime'' Warframe Tenno Rhino Prime.png|''Rhino Prime'' Warframe Tenno Saryn_Prime.png|''Saryn Prime'' Warframe Tenno Trinity Prime.png|''Trinity Prime'' Warframe Tenno Vauban Prime.png|''Vauban Prime'' Warframe Tenno Volt Prime.png|''Volt Prime'' Warframe Tenno Scrin Light Scrin Buzzers.jpg|Buzzer Disintegrator_Concept.jpg|Disintegrator TCW_Assimilator.png|Assimilator TW_Shock_Troopers_Render_3.jpg|Shock Trooper KW_Scrin_Ravager.png|Ravager Cultist.png|Cultist Mastermind.jpg|Mastermind Prodigy_art.jpg|Prodigy Heavy Scrin ('Vehicles') Scrin-gunwalker.jpg|Gun Walker Shardwalker_hg1.jpg|Shard Walker Seeker.jpg|Seeker Scrin-devourer.jpg|Devourer Tank Scrin_Mechapede_hirez.jpg|Mechapede Corruptor.jpg|Corrupter Scrin_explorer.jpg|Explorer TW_Scrin_Havester_Render.jpg|Harvester CNCKW_Shielded_Harvester.jpg|Shielded Harvester Tripod.jpg|Annihilator Tripod CNCKW_Reaper_Tripod.jpg|Reaper Tripod Eradicator_hexapod.jpg|Eradicator Hexapod Tholian Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Fighter/Aircraft Classes Fighters and Attack Planes Ap19.jpg|Hawk AV-8Binf_(1).jpg|AV-8B Harrier II plus A-4F_Skyhawk_1.jpg|A-4 Skyhawk Ap25.jpg|A-6E Intruder EA-6B_Prowler.jpg|EA-6B Prowler A-10_Refinery.jpg|A-10A Thunderbolt II YA-10B_osea.jpg|YA-10B J35J_Draken_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|J35J Draken JA_37_Viggen_(Aurelia).png|JA 37 Viggen Gripen C 1 1431521936.jpg|JAS-39C Gripen Gripenng.jpg|JAS-39 Gripen NG Mirage_2000-5_ACAH.jpg|Mirage 2000-5 MiR2000_Site.jpg|Mirage 2000C Ap501.jpg|Mirage 2000D Osean_EF-2000.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon EF2000E.jpg|EF-2000E Typhoon II 228660_210536705643457_126506274046501_693261_2362763_n.jpg|Rafale M ACX_Tornado_F3_Frontal.jpg|Tornado F3 Ap606.jpg|Tornado GR.1 Tornado_GR.4.jpg|Tornado GR.4 AC5_MiG-21bis.jpg|MiG-21bis Fishbed.jpg|MiG-21-93 Fishbed Mig29_Mig21_002_1431521938-156x87.jpg|MiG-29A Fulcrum Ac116.jpg|MiG-33 Fulcrum SS Ap610.jpg|MiG-31 Foxhound MiG-31B_Foxhound_flyby_2.jpg|MiG-31B Foxhound Cosm_MiG-31M.jpg|MiG-31M Foxhound MiG-1.44_Flatpack_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|MiG-1.44 Flatpack Su-24M_Fencer-D_(ACI).jpg|Su-24M Fencer-D Su-24MP_02.jpg|Su-24MP Fencer Su25_legacy.jpg|Su-25 Frogfoot Su-25TMinf.jpg|Su-25TM Frogfoot Su-27_Flanker-B_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|Su-27 Flanker-B ACAH_Su-33D_Front.jpg|Su-33 Flanker-D Su-34_Fullback_Infinity_flyby_2.jpg|Su-34 Fullback Su35-2.jpg|Su-35 Flanker-E AC6 Y13 2.png|Su-37 Terminator Su-37R.jpg|Su-37 Super Flanker Su-37R_Up_close.png|Su-37 Super Flanker-R Grabacr_S-32.jpg|S-32 Su-43.png|Su-43 Berkut ACZ_F-1.jpg|F-1 Kaizen Nighthawk.jpg|F-117A Nighthawk 30156611iv1_(1).png|A/F-117X NAV Hawk F-4E2_1431521934-156x87.jpg|F-4E Phantom II F-4G_02.jpg|F-4G Phantom II Wild Weasel Image1gg7.jpg|F-4X F-5E_Tiger_II_Infinity.jpg|F-5E Tiger II F-20A_Tigershark_Infinity.jpg|F-20A Tigershark X-29A_Side_2.jpg|X-29A F-14A_(Arrows).jpg|F-14A Tomcat Image6zs4.jpg|F-14B Bombcat F14d (1).jpg|F-14D Super Tomcat F-15_profile.jpg|F-15C Eagle F-15SMiami.jpg|F-15 S/MTD Eagle_Plus_front.png|F-15S/MT Eagle+ F_15e_img1.jpg|F-15E Strike Eagle ACI_F-15J.jpg|F-15J Silent_eagle.jpg|F-15SE Silent Eagle Hyperrealism_Falcon.jpg|F-16C Fighting Falcon F-16XL Side.jpg|F-16XL F16F.jpg|F-16F Fighting Falcon ACAH_F-2A_006.jpg|F-2A Viper Zero F-16XA_Sakerfalcon.jpg|F-16XA Sakerfalcon Condensationsx6.jpg|F-16XF Gyrfalcon Td25.jpg|F/A-18C Hornet Ap608.jpg|F/A-18E Super Hornet ACAH_F-18F_Profile.jpg|F/A-18F Super Hornet Ac132ff1.jpg|F/A-18I Hornet F18adviq5.jpg|F/A-18I Hornet ADV EA-18G_02.jpg|EA-18G Growler AC2_YF-22.png|YF-22 Lightning II F-22.jpg|F-22 Raptor FB-22_Top_1.jpg|FB-22 Strike Raptor Ace3036408sr.jpg|F-22C Raptor II Yf-23.jpg|YF-23 Black Widow II Ac77tf7.jpg|F/A-32C Erne F-35B_Lightning_II.jpg|F-35B Lightning II F-35_04.jpg|F-35C Lightning II ATD_Test_Flight.jpg|ATD-0 ACAH_PAK-FA_Profile.jpg|T-50 PAK-FA Drones and UAVs X-45_front_(AC5).jpg|X-45 MQ-90_Quox.jpg|MQ-90 Quox CFA-44_(INFINITE).jpg|QFA-44 Carmilla XR-900_Geopelia_(SPA).jpg|XR-900 Geopelia Super-Planes R-101_Delphinus_1_Side.jpg|R-101_Delphinus R1021gc.jpg|R-102 Delphinus 2 R-103_Wallpaper.jpeg|R-103 Delphinus 3 R-201.png|R-201 Asterozoa R21146fl.jpg|R-211 Orcinus R531Mobura.jpg|R-531 Mobura XFA-24A_Apalis_(ACE-X).png|XFA-24A Apalis XFA-27 Aurelia.png|XFA-27 XFA-33_Fenrir_flyby.jpg|XFA-33 Fenrir Xfa36a1xj4.jpg|XFA-36A Game XR-45 Cariburn.png|XR-45 Caliburn YR-99_Forneus.png|YR-99 Forneus YR-302_06.jpg|YR-302 Fregata GAF-1 Varcolac Infinity flyby 1.jpg|GAF-1 Varcolac CFA-44_mountains.jpg|CFA-44 Nosferatu X-02inf.jpg|X-02 Wyvern ADFX-01_Morgan_Infinity_flyby.jpg|ADFX-01 Morgan ADA-01_Adler.jpg|ADA-01 ADLER ADF-01_FALKEN_Infinity_flyby_2.jpg|ADF-01 FALKEN X-49_Night_Raven_flyby.jpg|X-49 Night Raven Fs9_2009-09-18_18-24-31-96.jpg|R-311 Remora Bombers Hideous11ok5hn2.jpg|Bm-335 Lindwurm Tu_95-2a.jpg|Tu-95 Bear CRA_Tu-160.png|Tu-160 Blackjack B-1B Front.jpg|B-1B Lancer Ac53ee5.jpg|B-1C Lancer II Fearsome_Spirit.jpg|B-2A Spirit Osea_B-52H.jpg|B-52H Stratofortress Xb70td5_(1).jpg|XB-70 Valkyrie YAF_Avro_Vulcan.jpg|Avro Vulcan YR-99_Forneus_Special_1.jpg|YRB-89 Xb10front.jpg|XB-10 UI-4054.jpg|UI-4054 Aurora Plane-based Gunships AC6_AC-130.jpg|AC-130 Spectre AC-130U_Spooky_color_2_(ACAH,_ls).jpg|AC-130U Spooky Non-Combat Planes YAF_SR-71.jpg|SR-71 Blackbird RF12A2.jpg|RF-12A2 Blackbird II UAF_C-130H.jpg|C-130 Hercules Estovakian_C-17A.jpg|C-17A Globemaster III C17btv9-2.jpg|C-17B Globemaster IV Dryman.jpg|C-5 Galaxy Il-76_(Sova).jpg|Il-76 Candid XC-01_4.jpg|XC-01 R-501rhincodon1.jpg|R-501 Rhincodon R505u00.jpg|R-505U EA-200-1.jpg|EA-200 OMDF_E-2C_20Hawkeye.jpg|E-2C Hawkeye YAF_E-767.jpg|E-767 L8628-kc-10a-extender-5738.jpg|KC-10 Extender Ek17tt8.jpg|EK-17U Helicopters Mi-24VP_Hind_(front_view).jpg|Mi-24 Hind FEN_Ka-25.jpg|Ka-25 Ka-27_fw.jpg|Ka-27 ACAH_Ka-50_Color_03.jpg|Ka-50 Hokum Ace6armsimage10je6.jpg|AH-64 Apache 005.jpg|AH-64D Apache Longbow Gunship2.png|AH-66B Comanche II R701Triakis.jpg|R-701 Triakis Blackhawk.jpg|MH-60 Black Hawk CH-47Emmeria.png|CH-47 Chinook Starfighters R-352_Sepia_-_Ingame_Screenshot.png|R-352 Sepia Corsair_SC1_Art1.jpg|Corsair-class Support Fighter Phoenix.png|Phoenix-class Air/Space Superiority Fighter Scout_SC1_CineFuryXelNaga1.jpg|Scout-class Space Superiority Fighter widow_front.jpg|Widow-class Fighter Stormrider.jpg|Stormrider Airship Classes P-1112_Aigaion (1).jpg|Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser Kottos_by_silberfox (1).jpg|Kottos-class Aerial Warship Gyges (1).jpg|Gyges-class Aerial Warship Gleipnir.jpg|Gleipnir (Airship) Big_boat_jr (1).jpg|XB-0 Hresvelgr Spiridus.png|Spiridus Orgoi_Airborne_System.jpg|Orgoi (Airship) UI-4053.jpg|UI-4053 Sphyrna Starship Classes R808Phoca.jpg|R-808 Phoca Salvager.png|Lindwurm-class Reserve Frigate Oracle_SC2_Art2.jpg|Oracle-class Psionic Warship arbiterrender.jpg|Arbiter-class Psionic Warship StarRelic_SC2_Game1.jpg|Star relic-class Personal Transport MothershipCore_SC2-HotS_Art1.jpg|Protoss Mothership Core mesh_weaver_front.jpg|Mesh Weaver-class Frigate 168cb6596ab4db2aeee9d2f7be2690f21395455022.jpg|Nicor-class Bio-Warship VoidRay_SC2_Game2.jpg|Void Ray-class Surgical Strike Ship tholian_orb_weaver.jpg|Orb Weaver-class Science Vessel ZXol64p.jpg|Dromias-class Bio-Cruiser Tempest_SC2_Art1.jpg|Tempest-class Warship recluse_front (1).jpg|Recluse-class Carrier Vila_Battleship_firing.jpg|Vila-class Heavy Bioship Carrier_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Protoss Carrier tarantula_front.jpg|Tarantula-class Dreadnought Diplomatic_Orders_undine_ship.jpg|Tethys-class Bio-Dreadnought Mothership_SC2_Art1.jpg|Protoss Mothership SpearOfAdun_LotV_Art1.jpg|Protoss Arkship